


|| Opposite || MCYT AU

by azee_246



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, No Smut, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azee_246/pseuds/azee_246
Summary: There is the darknessThere is the lightThere is the line that keeps them at bayAnd there is a soul that wants to rip the world apart
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first book on ao3 yayyyy
> 
> This is only the prologue of the book, even if it is super long :>
> 
> I hope you enjoy, peace ✌️

**_Mild Warning: Mentions of Violence_ **

### Prologue

_There is the darkness_

_It is known to be a source of evil. It has many secrets hidden in it’s depths, many truths that people would rather close their eyes at, and many creatures that we all would rather not know of. It has been told that darkness is a sign of danger, yet it also symbolizes the truth; the horrid fact that the world isn’t what it shows itself to be._

_There is the darkness._

_There is also the light._

_It is comforting. It is needed for the plants to grow, for the soul to be filled, for the happiness to expand. Light shows itself as a harmless savior, spreading love into the pits of despair.But light can turn someone blind. Too much of it, and your sight of the truth will be gone forever.  
_

_There is the light.  
_

_Both are strong and weak. Both are good and bad. Both are to believe and not to believe._

_The choice of which to decifer is **yours.**_

* * *

"Are you sure we are heading the right direction, Tommy?"

The three of them have been walking for what felt like a few centuries through the forest, searching for… well, none of them knew what for. Tubbo could feel something peering at him through the trees, but it was a light feeling, so he didn't mention it. Wilbur seemed more focused on the path, and Tommy skipped (literally) ahead, not a single care in the world. 

"I am a hundred percent sure this is the right direction, Big Law." Tommy reassured him, turning around and starting to walk backwards for face-to-face communication, nearly slamming into a tree in the process. "If we get lost, we will be able to find the way back, especially with this compass."

Indeed, Tommy had a compass in his hands. It had never failed him before, and he was sure it won't fail him again. Tubbo had an eerie feeling that it will not help if they got lost.

"Besides, what can happen?" Tommy muttered as he turned back around, his smile on his face. 

_Oh a lot can happen, Tommy,_ Tubbo wanted to say. _A **lot**._

The thoughts of what could happen were circulating in his head. What if they got lost and never found a way out? What if one of them got hurt? What if they took the wrong turn and ended up near an enemy borders?

What if they ended up like the many others who have attempted to explore the forest? 

The millions of "what if"s circled his mind, and he felt himself sinking lower into despair. 

Tommy was still smiling, even though Tubbo knew he had the same thoughts all of them had at the moment. How he still had it there? No clue. It was simply there. Nothing can move it away as far as Tubbo knew. Not in situations such as these, at least. Not in "safety".

Tubbo's eyes wandered along his line of sight, finally landing on Wilbur's face. He wasn't looking as confident as he usually does; his face was slightly pale, his knuckles white while clenching his fists, his eyes scattered. The fear from his friend radiated, as though he had been ejected with nuclear waste but somehow still lived. His every step was taken with caution. Tubbo had never seen him in such fear, and he wasn't one to judge.

He was scared of the same thing anyway.

Many people used to enter the forest. They went there for simple reasons; picnics, vacation, getting wood, or simply to explore. The nature there was also worth the visit; Tubbo could see butterflies fluttering through the leaves, birds chirping as they passed. Everything in the forest was beautiful.

The beauty is like a trick to lure people in.

It is like some sort of curse, wanderers say. You see the forest, you go in, you never come out. Or you come out extremely injured and with no memory. Either way, it's completely horrible.

Tubbo remembered who the first person was to step into the forest and disappear. It was three or four years ago, but he couldn't forget anyway.

Philza.

Philza was the first to go, leaving only a note behind, saying he would be back. 

But he didn't come back.

Everyone started panicking when he was gone for five whole weeks. Things went downhill; many people had depended on Phil to give them advice, since he was technically the wisest in the village. Many people went into the forest to look for him; thousands upon thousands of people. Most came back heavily injured, and even more went missing. When the king realized the big toll it was taking on the people, he forbid anyone to enter it ever again. Then someone else decided to look for him, ignoring the warnings of the other folk.

Technoblade.

He went in there by himself. He was pretty strong back then; the army general's right-hand man. Many were worried, but none stopped him; mainly because they knew if they tried to, it won't work anyway. It is impossible for his to change his decision once he has made it.

He had come back. He was only a bit injured, if you can call a broken arm, some broken ribs, and a few missing teeth a 'bit'. He was still how he used to be; his monotone voice, stupid jokes, even his idiotic complaints. 

He was a bit different, though. Both good and bad type of different.

He often disappeared to the forest and came back hours later, happier than when he had left. He smiled more. He talked more. He was like the new Philza; not exactly the same, but still enough to make the village bear positivity. 

He then started sharing random stories. Something about alternative universes, opposite souls, and a lot more that sounded like a bunch of myths. Soon after a week of his story sharing, all of the village children knew of these legends. All parents had wondered if he had turned into a madman, but the thought was doubtful, since Techno always acted as normal as he usually did. 

Then came the day when Techno disappeared. No one knew why. No one knew how. He was simply gone…

And all of that was three years ago.

The sun was already setting, and Tubbo's feet ached with tiredness. He was about to suggest that they take a break from walking when Tommy suddenly froze in his place, his smile vanishing.

"Tommy?" Wilbur asked, concerned for his friend. "What's up?"

"U-Um…" Tommy stuttered, silently staring at his compass. He froze for a few more second before shoving the compass into Wilbur's hands.

Tubbo took one glance at it and nearly choked.

The needle of the compass was going haywire. It was spinning around so fast that it was nearly a blur. 

Looks like _that_ is useless now.

There was silence for what felt like a millenia. Wilbur suddenly threw the compass with sheer force. It landed on the trunk of a tree, the glass of the compass breaking into small pieces, scattering all over the muddy ground. Surprisingly, Tommy didn't stop him, even though it was his compass. Wilbur's rage was… understandable. Anyone would be angry. Anyone would be in fear.

They were lost. Lost in the forest. The forest where most never come back from.

Tubbo stood silently as he watched the glass shards sparkle in the bit of light that come from the canopy of leaves above. His mind was racing; not with worries, but with the pleas of ideas to come for the rescue.

He tried to remember the way they came. He remembered seeing a few key points; a lump of rubble which could've been a house, a pile of old wood which was abandoned near two large trees, a cave…

It clicked. _A cave._

Tubbo didn't realize, but Wilbur was throwing a panicked tandrum. He was one of the victims of going into the forest; a stupid dare, and an even more stupid idea of accepting it. He had come back injured but still with his memory, which was impossible for anyone to do. People started edging away from him that day, but Tubbo and Tommy wouldn't leave their best friend.

Just when Wilbur was about to start crying (while Tommy unusually trying to reassure him that they will be safe), Tubbo spoke up.

"Guys!" Tubbo says suddenly. "Let's not panic, I have an idea."

"I saw a cave a few steps away from here. Since we are pretty much lost, we can stay in the cave to rest and try to find the way out tomorrow. It is getting late anyway."

It was actually getting late. The sun had fully set by now. The chilling shadows casted by the trees gave Tubbo goosebumps, but he tried his hardest to ignore it, even if it did give off a never-ending feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Tommy immediately nodded. Wilbur seemed to agree as well, but the sudden calmness in his face gave off a weird feeling. 

Tubbo turned around and tried to find his way to the cave.

He was unexpectedly successful in finding it. He wasn't sure if it was the right cave, but it was alright.

"Okay, so now," Tommy exclaimed loudly, turning around, "we check if this place is safe. Tubbo, you go and scout around the place while Wilbur and I go in-"

"That's not a good idea, Tommy."

The sound of Wilbur's voice made Tubbo frown. He turned to his friend and tried to pick out the look in his eyes. 

He looked panicked. His eyes were stuck to the entrance of the cave, as though it wasn't there before. 

"What d'you mean?" Tommy asked incredulously. "This is-"

"Don't you see it, Tommy?"

Tommy frowned, getting annoyed. He turned to the cave and peeked in. "I have no clue what you are talking about, this place is completely empty." he muttered, turning back to Wilbur with his eyebrows raised.

Tubbo could feel a joke arguement coming and was about to tell Tommy to stop when he had gotten cut off; not by his friends, but by something else.

It was a voice coming from the cave. It didn't have any sort of nature to it; just a voice coming from the dark depths. 

  
"̵̢̫̯͇̘̰͍́̏͗̎̔̂͘C̸̡̞͎͉̖̭̳̃͝o̸̪̱̭͈͂̊̿̈́̃m̵͎͛̊̏ẽ̷̩̬̠̼̮̘̫̤͌̌̀̊̌̀̐ ̸̨̗̮̟͖̙̝̳̖͚͌͐̔̈̈́͂͋̅h̶̻̬͋̔͑͐̊͋̈́ḛ̶̱̜͎̑̄̊̕r̴̥̟̈́ë̸̳̭̜̰͂̇̌̐̒̃͝͝,̷͕̭͔̣̱̞̖͔͖̘̈́̎̓̈ ̶̳̜̱̪̘̯̗̳̼̈́͛̈́͗̒̾̀͋̎T̷̫͖̼͉͖̮̰͒̔̔̑̍̅̾͠͠u̸̱͈̔͌͊̽̒̕͜ͅḅ̶̧̡̥̘̻̲̥͔̞̈͊b̷̩̙̈́̇͑͛͜͠o̵̧̱̬̞̠͗͌̋.̴̨͚͎͖͈̬̻̀̓͝ ̴̛̛͍̝̝̲̲̍͗̽̿͒Y̴̳͍̮̝̙̯̠̞̓̌o̵̢̡̝̺̜̅̔͂̐̊u̷̪̼̞̠̱̒͛̿̇̂̓̑͘r̸̯̮̓̄̈́͆̉̕͝ ̶̦̱̱͌̏͂̾̎̓ͅḍ̶͎̜̩̗͊́͑̐̋̈́͝͠ę̶̥͔̤̿͑̎̿͊̔̅͜m̵̡͔̦̐̽̈́̊i̶̳̪̩̫͑͌͌͠s̴̢͉̣̙̻̖͍̩̿̂̅e̵̢͉̎͛͒̊́̈́͗̑̿ ̸̬̙̺̩̝̩͖̙̤̏̐͐w̴̨̛̜̖͍͌̎̂̎̊͝i̵̩͆̄̈̽̽͝ļ̸̣̓̈́̃͗̈́̃̉͝l̴̢̤͔̝͉͓̫͍͌͝ͅ ̶̡̹͎̘̘̙͇̭̬̂̈́̂͌̉̓͑͝b̴̛͇̺̫͂̍̆̉͘ͅe̸̘̰̮̳̠͍̫̥̥̱͋͋̒̋͊̚͘ ̸̧̡͈̞̳͎̻̗̥̮̇̈́f̵̱̙͔̊̐̈́̋̓͛͆̚ą̴̽r̷̡̞͔̗̟͋̃̏̊̔̇̕͠͠ ̸̻̥̱͔̺̱͕͖͛͛͌̂̂͗̚f̶̠̞͈̹͎͗͂͛̇̂̚͘ṛ̵̟̩̩̹̲̔̑͗̍͗o̷̬̭̹͇͈̦̅̉̽̒͌̈͌͝ͅm̵̧̝̣̰̗̰̟͕͐ ̶̣̟̫̭͙̜͕̗̯͌̿͊͆͝ͅḧ̴͕͗ĕ̷̡̟̳̉̓͋̓̅̆͗̌r̴̥̟̫͊̓̑̎̎̉̊͠ḛ̷̢͇̟͑͛.̸̨͈̜̪̥̍͋̋̀̚ͅ"̵͖͛ it seemed to say.

  
Tubbo wanted to listen to it. He wanted to jump into the cave and never come out.

But he couldn't.

His brain screamed at him to run away. To run until his feet were numb. To run until he was as far away from that voice as humanly possible. 

He didn't listen. Instead, he walked towards the voice.

Tommy and Wilbur were silently arguing with each other (again), completely ignoring Tubbo. 

"̷̣͓̗͙͍͍̒̌̽T̵̨̛̖͚̘̦̹̟͋̓̔̌ͅu̵͕̫͔͋̈̏̅̈́̃͑̓̚͝b̷̛̼̜͎̬̳̰͉̻̻̄̒̍b̸̤̭̥̠̮̘̙͈̃̀̀̄ö̴̞͔̲͈̘͓̳́̉͘ͅ?̸̢̣̭̗̏͒̒̄͝͝"̵͉̤̙̅͝

He didn't notice it, but he was already so far in the cave that the entrance was in the size of a postage stamp. The many stalactites and stalagmites surrounding him loomed like thick bars of a cage, trapping him in a circle. The small gaps between made him wonder if he had climbed in somehow.

"̷̪̼̠̺͔͎͍̫̗̋̒̄̈̅̈́͌͛͘͜͝Ț̸̡̮͍̈́̓̚u̵͑͋ͅb̶̛͔̩̰̓͗̿͘̕͜ͅb̷̥͙̳̞̗͆̔̐̿͒̑o̸̝̻̮̭̰͐̑͊̉̈ͅ,̴͇͈̩̙̦͙͉̰̽̂̏́̑̈́ ̶̖̺̙͖̪͔̮̥̳̽̆͠ͅw̸̖̜̬͖̦̱̓͗̏̍̈̊̀h̵̛͓͕̫̽̑͂̄̄̿̌e̶̢̡̡̼̬̪̟͔̦͂̔ṟ̸̫̺̤̮̙̆̑ḙ̸͍̗͙̊̋̐͐͌̽͌͝͝ ̷̲̥͚̭͌͆͜ȃ̵͕͖̠͕̙̝͈͚̌̈́ͅr̸̛͓̝̪͚̖͗̆̈́̅̇̋͌̀͝e̸̼̙͙̣̝̤̼͓͉̬̎̔̇͗͊̅̒̏͝͝ ̷̤͉̙̺̜̻̤̳̙̕͝ͅy̷̛̱̪̼͖͛̚ͅo̷̩̰̞͕̯̍̄̿̎̕͜ừ̷̱̜̩̙̰̦̥̓̿̈́͒͋̾̅͜͠?̵̨͚̯̬̼͕̮̓͌̉͐͑͗̚͝"̷̢̦̦͚̭̟̩͍̋̋̾͛̊̂ the voice asked again. It wasn't exactly hostile, neither was it comforting. 

"I-I'm here." he stammered, realizing how sore his throat is. He probably ran down there.

"̵̜̳̊͌̇͠O̶̯̼̫͓͓̫̝̎̔͛̾̃̃̏ͅh̷̛̛̳͔̬̫̗̝̲̲̗̓͝.̴̜̊̎̋ ̵̢̢̼̰̣͕͑̓̾̓G̶̜̠͙̱̩̥̯̙̲̉̓̍̿̔̈́̃̕̚ͅo̶̡͉̪̐̈́̍̊̈́ơ̷̜̔͊̇̚͝d̵̤̹̤͎̖̺̪͕̅ͅ.̸̨̡̗̖͇̯̭͈̎̃̈́͂̈́̽͆͝ ̶̙̈̈́͜Ĭ̷͎̞̼͇͒̆̑̔̅͜ͅ ̸̨̡̢͚͉͕̤̹̞̑̓ͅc̶̹̞̎̊́̈́̈̓̇̌̚͝ȁ̵̞̖͉̼͖̭̹͊́̍̀͂̄̋͝n̸̂̃̄͂͗̆̚͜ ̷̧̧͙̙͚͖͔͈̻̘͐̿̈́́͗̅̂̀͝͝s̶̢̗̬̭̣̮͈̰̙̘̏͐̒ḕ̴͕̱͎̬̪̓͒̈̊̓̔e̸̟͑̊̓́͗̐̅̕͠ ̷̨̡͔͙̊̏̅̅͠ÿ̷̳́̈́̓͆̍͛͋o̶̡͕͉͕̞͇̊͑͛̈̒̈́̚ų̷̪͙͆ͅ ̴̢͙̹̘̳̗̥̪̤̿̾̅̒̕͜a̸̧̢̺̲͈͇͚̥͆̔̎͂̕g̴̛̫̪̑͐̄͗̽̈́̕a̸̡͎̠̥̫̩̹̾̓̈̉́͛͐̚͘͘ĩ̴̢̞̈́̀̊̐̑́͝ͅn̴̡̙͎͎͇̱̪̙̍̑̈́̑̄.̶̻̲̪̣̳̘͉͋͐̎ͅ"̵̲̿͆͊̃̋̾̈́̾͠ the voice said. It sounded a bit happier now. He was about to ask another question when a yell interrupted him.

"Tubbo!"

He turned around in a circle. "...Wilbur?" he asked. He was shaking slightly. He figured it wasn't because it was cold. 

"Tubbo! Holy sh*t, you scared me…" Wilbur sighed.

"I... I didn't-" Tubbo stuttered, but he was cut off again.

"̷̢͔͈͍̞̔̈́͒̂̉̕T̸̘̹͈͒ū̸̫͖͎͉̙̗̮̤̍b̴̰̙͎͖̪̲͖̏͐͆̋b̵̞̬͉̹̪͉̻̺̐ǒ̷͖̼͓͖̯̙͚̟̐͐̄̈́͝!̴̛̞̻̖̖̞̰͇̰̈́͆̿̈́͛̑͆̿͘͜ ̴̺͕͍̬̈̈́͗̈́̓͂͝P̸͙̺̮̰̟͈̫̈́̎̐̚l̷̡̬̘̼̘̮͕͇̇̀̒͒̉͊̿̈́̈́ė̵̯̹̓̀a̷͉̬͂͗̄̂̅͝͝s̵̫̽̔̐̈̂̎̅͝ͅẽ̴̡̢̯̯̥͙͍̗̒̐̅̚ ̷̧̢̦̫̬̣̹̎̾̂̈́̌̕ḑ̶͈̺̗̞̦̂̋̏ó̷̱̜̫̫̤̃͆̇ṇ̶̡̛̛̬̙͍̠͂͌'̴̢͙̝̙̘̰̮̓̉̏̈́̎̀͛͘͠t̴̡͉͇̭̰̟͔̞͇͘͝ ̴̼͎̰͍̬̈̌̃͐̓̚̚g̴̪̩͈̠̺̘͌̄̇̈̀͌́̕̕ő̸͔̩̪̤̬͎̎̇̓͌̈́̽͐̚ͅ"̸̭̖̪̟̾̐̒̎̋͜͜͝ the voice begged. "̸̧̧̛̲̟͍̰͉̱̞͋͊̅̔͂͂͘ͅP̸̞͇͍̘̠͐l̷̛͚ę̷̠͎̳͘͜ͅa̷̺͆͑̐̾̇͠s̷̜̪̗̯̥̠̎̂e̴͓̩͓̣̾̃͊͜ ̷̬͈͎͇̭̠͋s̴̺̫̹̾̏́̉͗̍̅̂t̸̛͔͓͙̖̼̪͋̽͝ą̵̢̠̙̹͝y̷̧͙̜̥͙̘͊͛̈́̎̾͑̊̕ ̵̫̬͓̱͛̒͊̏͌̾̊w̶̧͕̰̹̹̉̿̍͗͂̌͆͠͠ĩ̴̫̤̙̬̬̳̠̻̝̊̋t̷̢̛̳̣̮̘̻̟̗̖̓̾͛̈́͠h̴̢̡̙̯͈̦̹̮̗̺̉͒̾̎̄͝͝ ̵̣̰̜̊͆͛͝m̸̨̩̣͓͚͝e̸͇̐,̵̺͍͙͔̤ ̷̨̢̡̢̥͙̳̹̩̻̑Ť̴̢̥͑̿̊̒͝͝ư̶̧̞̟͍̯̣̗̙̼̫̾́̓͐̓͠b̷̧̗̦͉̥̞̈̅̍͆̋̃b̶̡̛̜̦̘̟̝̥̜͑̑̌̔͛̎͊ǫ̶̺͇̳̺̟̮̣͔̾̓̏̑͌̋̈́̿͝!̴̭̬̠̩̜̩̊͝"̷͖̖̤͚̝̯̤̣̻̻̉̋̓̊͒͐

He was getting a bit dizzy now. What is that in front of him, some sort of shadow? A shadow of what? 

It looked like a person, but something seemed off about it; it seemed to simply appear everywhere he turned, following him. Never leaving him alone. 

His mind couldn't take in much. It was so boggling to him that he had forgotten what was happening. How did he get there again? Who were the voices shouting out his name, telling him to run?

Something told him the voices were saying what is right. Something told him to hide, to go as far away from the dark figure, which was now approaching him slowly. 

His feet wouldn't move. He stayed rooted in the spot. It was as though the ground's slick tendrils were trapping him in it's hearth, freezing him. If he moves... let's say, it will hurt a lot.

The figure was about five feet away now. He still couldn't see his face. It was really murky now, the darkness shrouding his vision. The voices got louder and louder, only for Tubbo to realize.

"Tommy? Wilbur?"

_He fell unconscious._


	2. The Birds Were Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tubbo? What happened?"
> 
> "...who are you again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Swearing (it will be censored out a tiny bit, but there will still be swearing)**

_"The birds."_

"What about them?"

"They are acting weird."

Dream looked up at the trees where the birds have settled with a frown. "I don't think they are."

Sapnap sighed. He had spent fifteen whole minutes near a window in the main hallway of the castle, trying to explain to Dream that there was something wrong. Something _very_ wrong.

"Listen- The birds usually spend their time inside the forest, right?"

"Yeah"

"And where are they now?"

"At the- oh."

Sapnap let out a growl of relief. Finally, the dumb*ss got something in his brain.

"Oh no."

"Exactly. Something scared them off."

Dream examined the birds again. "Tommy couldn't've scared them off, they are already used to his shenanigans. And Wilbur and Tubbo wouldn't harm the birds at all - The birds would harm them instead, as far as I know."

"So they got attacked." Sapnap cut to the point, like he usually does. Dream nodded slowly, still looking at the birds as though trying to read their movements. Although, knowing him, he probably could read their minds.

"So? What do we do now, tell the king?"

Sapnap shrugged. "An option." he said. "The only option we have anyway."

"Telling the king won't be a good idea."

Sapnap jumped and turned around, reaching out to unsheathe his sword, only to realize the person interrupting their conversation wasn't that much of a problem.

George was leaning to the wall, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. His stance showed that he had most likely been there for a long time - how long, no one really wanted to know. His slickness reached levels that scared many people. 

"We can simply go there by ourselves, in secret." he said, sliding - the only way to describe it, he never makes any sound when he walks - towards the window, also inspecting the birds. "The king wouldn't waste a bunch of soldiers for some trio. Not since last time, anyway."

"Ok," Sapnap said. "I guess that's a better idea."

"So we should get Darryl and some more people." Dream said, setting his elbows onto the windowsill and cupping his chin between his hands. "Maybe Zak? And also Fundy and Atfrost..."

"Maybe bring only a few, and not an entire nation?" George suggested sarcastically. 

"Fine, only the three of us with Darryl. Better?" Dream said, turning to George for approval. By the sound of his tone, he wasn't being sarcastic.

George shrugged. "That's cool."

"So when are we going to go?" Sapnap asked. Dream was about to suggest something when they view outside the window changed.

The birds - _all_ of them - started squaking and flying out of the trees, retreating to the kingdom. They flapped their wings, leaving with ferocious speed. The villagers yelled in warning as everyone ducked for cover, the crows swooping down and attempting to attack - by their alerting and never-ending babbling, it was a warning.

George started rushing down the hall and toward the front doors, Dream and Sapnap at his wake. They rushed through the street, most of the crows now flown off and filling the sky with large, black clouds. Some tried to swoop in, but Sapnap lightly swept them away. He had no intention on harming them, and they (strangely) seem to understand and immediately flew away. 

The trio reached the edge of the forest where most of the people were clustered. They were obviously trying to avoid it, not wanting to be part of it's 'curse'. There was a figure in the trees; the only thing that Sapnap was able to make out was the limp in the person's step. They were obviously hurt.

The figure stopped near the efew bushes where the sunlight hit, and a flight flicker of green cloth catched Sapnpa's eye.

There was a long stretch of silence, only interrupted by the shuffling of many people, trying to peek at who was standing there. The main trio stood, two ready to protect the other. 

Then the figure fell forward. 

Chaos broke loose. Many attempted to rush forward, but their friends held them back. The only person who was able to run was Dream, who would rather die than let anyone suffer in front of his eyes.

" _Tubbo!_ " he screeched silently, picking up the figure on the ground. It was indeed Tubbo, though there were some changes; he was skinnier, his skin was paler, and he looked like he was ready to kick the bucket at any time. 

A few medics came along and picked up the unconscious boy, carrying him over to the nearest hospital. Dream followed close behind, not letting Tubbo get out of his sight. The two of them were like brothers, always caring for each other and worrying over the other's safety. It's what makes him a great knight and makes people respect him, even if he is a bit of an idiot.

The medics trailed away, the Dream Team at their tail, wondering what will happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya enjoyed :}
> 
> It took a really long time to write this whole thing out since I was pretty lazy, but that really doesn't matter :>
> 
> Subscribe to get notified for updates (through email unfortunately), and leave kudos if ya feel like it :>
> 
> see y'all!!


End file.
